


A Whole New Meaning to "Ride Me"

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent- Changing Channels, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Rubbing One Off on the Hood, Sam is the Impala, Sibling Incest, This is the weirdest thing mun has ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean has sex with his brother and the car
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	A Whole New Meaning to "Ride Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kink Bingo Fill!!
> 
> Square: Sampala

If there were many things that Sam had wished  _ never  _ happened, it would be getting turned into his brother’s car. 

Well,  _ their  _ car. It was  _ their  _ home. 

But Dean had a completely unhealthy relationship with the car. 

Their own relationship wasn’t exactly the poster child for  _ normal  _ or  _ healthy,  _ but… Sam could understand incest, but… the car?

And now, brother and car were combined. 

Sam was going to deep fry the Trickster. Fuck him. 

Dean was driving…. Does Sam say that Dean is driving him or the car? Them? Both of them? 

Does it matter? Dean was taking them down the road, one hand on the steering wheel and the other slung across the back of the seats. Sam’s long given up on trying to decide what parts of the car lined up with his human body, but he could feel Dean’s thumb gently caressing him, and it soothed him. 

He just wanted to get out of this “Knight-Rider”-esque nightmare. 

“Mind if we stop for a moment, Sammy?” Dean asked. 

“No,” Sam replied. His voice sounded  _ so weird  _ coming through the radio/cassette player. 

He could almost feel his brother’s excitement as Dean pulled the car off the road. He really couldn’t  _ see  _ what was going on, but he could hear Dean unbuckling his belt. 

“Why didn’t you piss at the motel?” Sam asked as he expected to hear the car door opening and feel his brother leave the driver’s seat. 

“I’m not pissin’,” Dean explained as Sam felt the shimmy that Dean was doing to pull his jeans down. 

It clicked then. “Dean- you’re  _ not fucking the car! _ ” 

“I’m not fucking the car,” Dean said calmly, as if this was the most commonly said sentence in the world, “I’m fucking  _ you.  _ Don’t be silly.” 

If Sam could have given Dean a bitchface, he would have. Instead, he had to settle for shouting “ _ I AM THE CAR!! _ ” 

“So I can fuck the car and my brother,” Dean shrugged. “Cool.” 

Sam groaned. “ _ Please  _ tell me that you haven’t cheated on me with the car.” 

“Nah,” Dean said. “Just thought about it.” 

Sam sighed. “ _ How  _ do you plan on fucking me, anyways, if  _ I’m the fucking car, Dean Winchester? _ !”

“Haven’t decided on that yet,” Dean said thoughtfully, “I could either rub my dick on the hood of the car, I could rub my dick on the leather seats, or I could stick my dick in the exhaust pipe.” 

“Dude, don’t stick your dick in the exhaust pipe!” Sam sighed. “Rub your dick on the hood and, I don’t know, pretend it’s my face.” 

“It  _ is  _ your face right now, and my baby brother does have a talent for sucking cock.” 

“Too bad I can’t suck your cock, because I am  _ a goddamn car!”  _ Sam exclaimed. 

“Shh,” Dean said, opening the door and getting out. He patted the hood as he walked to the front of the car, his dick out. “Just relax, Sam. It’s not like we haven’t fucked in the car before. Or on her.” 

Dean did have a very valid point and Sam sighed as he remembered all the good times they’ve had doing exactly that. 

“See?” Dean said and Sam could just  _ tell  _ that his older brother was smirking smugly. 

Sam felt Dean’s cock lay on the hood. “Dean, I think you’re going to need lube,” he said. 

“You’re probably right,” Dean agreed. “Good thing that I have lube in my jeans pocket, huh?” 

Sam chuckled dryly. “Of course you do,” he said as he felt Dean pour lube onto the hood. 

“Don’t worry, baby,” he crooned to the car, “once you and Sam are no longer Siamese twins, I’ll treat you to an ultra wax.” 

“It’s  _ conjoined  _ twins,” Sam said. “And I’d also like a wax, please.” 

Dean chuckled. “Sure, Sammy,” he said. “Whatever you’d like.” 

Sam felt Dean’s cock rest on the hood of the car and slowly began to rock. 

“This is the  _ weirdest  _ thing we’ve ever done, sexually,” Sam announced. 

“Even weirder than the tentacle dildo?” Dean asked, groaning. “God this feels good.” 

“ _ Definitely  _ weirder than that,” Sam said. “Does it really?” He couldn’t understand why, or how. 

“Once we’re done with this fucking idiocy,” Dean moaned, his hips rocking faster, “you should try it.” 

Sam let Dean fuck the car’s hood, feeling the smooth glide of his brother’s cock and the sunwarmed lube against the Impala’s shiny hood.

This was so weird, feeling his brother have sex with the car (and him, in a sense) in broad daylight on the side of a road, but Sam was strangely okay with it. 

Then again, it helped that Dean was calling out  _ his  _ name and not the car’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
